<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>우리소원 4 by Blossomtime_828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057708">우리소원 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828'>Blossomtime_828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>金色酒吧 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>請勿上升真人</p><p>瑟熙 X 墨希 聯文</p><p>七星神的話主要掌管生死命運跟傾聽人們願望<br/>然後孟婆就是孟婆（嗯）<br/>奪衣婆算是日本的傳說<br/>會奪走死人的衣服<br/>然後交給懸衣翁掛在樹上<br/>樹枝垂得越低代表罪越深重<br/>大概就這樣子………</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>金色酒吧 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>우리소원 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>請勿上升真人</p><p>瑟熙 X 墨希 聯文</p><p>七星神的話主要掌管生死命運跟傾聽人們願望<br/>然後孟婆就是孟婆（嗯）<br/>奪衣婆算是日本的傳說<br/>會奪走死人的衣服<br/>然後交給懸衣翁掛在樹上<br/>樹枝垂得越低代表罪越深重<br/>大概就這樣子………</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        學生餐廳熙來攘往因為便宜的價格所以吸引很多學生在此用餐，裴勝民和孫永宅也不例外，只不過孫永宅的桌上只放了一瓶蘋果汁，裴勝民點了一份豬排咖哩飯，兩人面對面坐著，與其他學生並無二致。</p><p> </p><p>        「今天怎麼沒看到長埈哥？」孫永宅一邊看著手機一邊分心著向裴勝民問道。</p><p> </p><p>        「早上嗎？他不是翹課就是沒課吧？下午的課看看他會不會——哇，嚇我一跳！」裴勝民正用湯匙盛了一口咖哩飯，突然身邊冒出一顆頭，嚇得那一匙咖哩擦點灑到身上。</p><p> </p><p>         李長埈神出鬼沒的端著自己的餐盤，把頭湊到裴勝民的臉蛋旁，臉色陰沉的問道，「所以你們兩個是什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>        「長埈哥，你也不用這樣吧……心臟差點跳出來了！」裴勝民捶著胸口抱怨道。</p><p> </p><p>        李長埈繞了一圈走到對面孫永宅旁邊的座位坐下，將他的速食套餐放在桌上，一臉嚴肅的瞪著兩人，「快說，你們兩個又是什麼？不管是什麼我都不會驚訝了！」</p><p> </p><p>        「我是吸血鬼、勝民是狼人。」孫永宅聳了聳肩放下手機，「我們平常要低調的活著才沒告訴你的，這也是大烈哥規定的。」</p><p> </p><p>        「大烈哥到底是誰？怎麼覺得你們都很聽大烈哥的話。」</p><p> </p><p>         孫永宅和裴勝民對視了一眼，接著孫永宅壓低聲音，「哥還不知道那位的身份嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>         「那位是七星神。」</p><p> </p><p>        「啊，原來是很有名的神啊！」李長點了點頭絲毫沒有覺得訝異，拿起漢堡啃了一口，嘴邊都沾上了美乃滋。</p><p> </p><p>        「長埈哥比想像中的還容易接受呢！」孫永宅看著李長埈泰然自若的模樣感到特別神奇。</p><p> </p><p>        「我這個人的優點就是特別容易適應環境，來什麼我都會接受。」張開血盆大口三兩下吞完了自己的午餐，拿起套餐的飲料背起背包，「還有我早上有上課只是我坐在最旁邊你們沒看到我而已，然後下午的課我沒修，掰掰！」</p><p> </p><p>        看著李長埈行雲流水的離去，留下裴勝民跟孫永宅一頭霧水，敢情這哥就是來問個話就走了？</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>        天氣很好，春光燦爛，櫻花開滿了街道，全世界都上了一層粉色濾鏡。崔誠允悠閒的打開收音機，電台播放著悠揚的爵士音樂，他還給自己泡了杯咖啡，早晨一杯美式比什麼都好。</p><p> </p><p>        事實上已經不早了，幾乎接近中午，一大早他開車送了重要之人去港口，臨別之前還請路人幫他倆用相機拍了張照片，相機是他送給那人的禮物。雖然未來會有幾天見不著面，但一路上的甜蜜到現在回到酒吧依舊回味無窮，彷彿杯中黑咖啡都是甜的。</p><p> </p><p>        就在他還沉醉在甜蜜當中身邊的茶几上突然碰一聲出現一封信件，拿起傳達工作的信件隨手拆開，上頭的文字卻讓他眉頭緊皺，不安的藤蔓爬上心頭。俐落的穿上工作時一貫的黑袍，一眨眼他已經不在酒吧，而是身處於海面上，放眼望去除了他還有許多陰間使者也到了現場。</p><p> </p><p>        「為什麼……派那麼多人手……」</p><p> </p><p>        在他們面前是一艘幾乎已經滅頂一半的遊輪，崔誠允見過這艘遊輪，就在不久前，他送他最重要之人上的那艘遊輪。</p><p> </p><p>        他拿出收在口袋裡的信件，原本只寫著地點的信紙上多了一行名字，工整的刻在地點下方，赫然正是那人的名字，連漢字名也一字不差，崔誠允的心涼了一半。</p><p> </p><p>        他管不了那麼多，逕自靠近逐漸沉沒的遊輪，他搖著頭否定著眼前的慘況，最終他在一扇淹沒了一半的圓形窗口找到了那人的身影，而那人也看見了他，視線對上之後是那雙桃花眼讓人心碎的釋然。</p><p> </p><p>        那人看見他後原本因慌亂而緊皺的眉頭一下子鬆開了，像是對自己即將到來的命運感到釋懷，然而那無疑也在崔誠允的心頭狠狠劃上一刀。然而再最後一個好看的笑容之下他消失在崔誠允的視線之內。</p><p> </p><p>        並不是崔誠允找到那人，是那人自己來找崔誠允的。後者望著沉默的船隻失魂落魄，彷彿他才是沉入海底的那個。</p><p> </p><p>        「誠允哥，是你要帶我走對嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>        崔誠允顫抖的轉向那人，點了點頭又搖了搖頭。</p><p> </p><p>        「這是哥的工作，我很高興……至少最後是你帶我走。」</p><p> </p><p>        「不要……」</p><p> </p><p>        「哥，最後能請你找到你送我的相機嗎？裡面的底片如果還完好的話有出發前我們的合照，如果哥想我的話就把照片洗出來。」</p><p> </p><p>        「你為什麼又這樣……」</p><p> </p><p>        「對不起啊，誠允哥，我愛你。」</p><p> </p><p>        「長埈啊！」崔誠允大喊著。</p><p> </p><p>        「誠允哥，哥！起來！」天外之音彷彿把崔誠允從深淵拉了出來，他猛然睜開雙眼，沒有大海沒有沉船，他正在酒吧裏頭，靠在沙發上一不小心打了盹。</p><p> </p><p>        喚醒他的是一臉擔憂的金東炫，「哥你又夢到之前的事了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>        「沒什麼。」崔誠允起身發現自己的嗓子乾得發疼，聲音沙啞得不成音律。</p><p> </p><p>        「那張照片是……上一個長埈哥吧？」金東炫沒有理會崔誠允，眼尖的看見崔誠允擺在一旁的照片，有些許泛黃的照片上頭倆人笑得很開心，背景還有一艘白色的大型遊輪。</p><p> </p><p>        「沒事，過去了。」崔誠允收起照片，他給自己從吧台倒了杯冰水，清涼的液體滾入喉嚨，紓解了身心上的不適。</p><p> </p><p>        「真是的我們酒吧怎麼一個兩個都在糾結這糾結那的，感情這種事好好表達好好說清楚不就行了嗎？」金東炫喃喃自語的說著，拿起手機百無聊賴的開始玩起遊戲，「洪周燦跟金知範也是，那兩個傢伙吵到打起來，然後現在兩個都不知道去哪了也不回來。」</p><p> </p><p>        崔誠允沒說話只是靜靜的聽著金東炫百無聊賴的抱怨，感情還真不是那麼容易說清，因為那是把雙面刃，總是讓人不小心傷害到自己。崔誠允倒是沒心思關心兩個弟弟的爭吵，當初他早就警告過洪周燦要是和金知範吵起來他是絕不會插手的，那事也要他們自己調節。</p><p> </p><p>        「東炫啊，你顧家我出門買點東西。」</p><p> </p><p>        「哥要出門順便幫我買點軟糖回來吧。」</p><p> </p><p>        「吃太多糖會蛀牙。」說著他的身形一晃消失在酒吧裏頭。</p><p> </p><p>        崔誠允彷彿在逃跑似的離開酒吧，那個夢讓他感到不安，彷彿時時刻刻提醒自己不該逾矩，他把每一個李長埈都刻在心裡，就算他努力遏止著自己這麼做的渴望，還是會情不自禁的想起李長埈。</p><p> </p><p>        他在時常光顧的花店附近一條沒有監控系統的小巷出現，這裡距離花店還有一小段距離，為了避被人類發現他突然冒出來，多走段路才是明智之舉。</p><p> </p><p>         然而正當他踏出小巷，命運總是充滿了惡意，他當下心中罵了李大烈無數次，才剛探出頭他便和路過的人撞了個滿懷，這還不是什麼糟糕的事，更糟的是那人就是李長埈。</p><p> </p><p>        「哦！」李長埈顯然有些驚訝的看著突然從巷子冒出來的崔誠允，「誠允哥！」</p><p> </p><p>        「你好，然後再見。」崔誠允制式化的打了招呼，他離開酒吧無非就是想暫時躲開李長埈的影子，誰知道一出門他直接遇上李長埈本人。</p><p> </p><p>        「等等，誠允哥我剛好有事想找你！」</p><p> </p><p>        李長埈情急之下抓住崔誠允的手腕，當下崔誠允彷彿觸電一般，一陣電流竄遍全身，詫異的回頭望向李長埈。</p><p> </p><p>        「抱歉，那個……我不是故意的。」李長埈見崔誠允反應特別大，一下子有些愧疚，連忙放開崔誠允後退了一大步，「哥你就……那麼討厭我嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>        他也不知道為什麼，當他第一次見到崔誠允的時候，那人就勾住了他的心神，那是一種不可言說的引力，如果說他是牛頓的話，崔誠允就是他眼裡的蘋果。他知道崔誠允似乎在避開他，但越是避開那份引力就越發強大，好像在他的基因裡已經刻下了他必定會被崔誠允吸引。再怎麼開朗如他，終究會受到傷害，崔誠允的反應無疑一次又一次的讓他察覺自己的失敗。</p><p> </p><p>         崔誠允愣在原地，他看著李長埈一臉失望的神情一下子不知道該說什麼才好，愧疚壓過他一直以來的堅持，他意識到自己只想著要離開李長埈，以免對方受到傷害，然而他的疏遠無疑也是一把傷人的刀刃。</p><p> </p><p>        「不討厭，一點也不。」崔誠允別開視線，裝作一副無所謂的樣子，「你找我有什麼事？我要去花店，你不介意的話可以——」</p><p> </p><p>        「好啊！」</p><p> </p><p>        「你回答的太快了。」</p><p> </p><p>        崔誠允一句話李長埈一下子滿血復活，前者不禁開始後悔自己是不是說錯什麼，李長埈光是跟在崔誠允身後便能興奮半天，走到花店短短的幾尺路上喋喋不休，崔誠允倒也不覺厭煩，反而還有些懷念這樣的日子，每一次李長埈總是特別吵，但他很喜歡這點。</p><p> </p><p>        他們兩個就像互補，彼此相異卻又恰好契合。</p><p> </p><p>        李長埈看著崔誠允在花店裡挑了幾枝百合，一下子想到了自己房間那枝同樣雪白的百合花。</p><p> </p><p>        「哥，前幾天你是不是也來過這裡？」</p><p> </p><p>        「我常來這裡，送走亡者的路上給他們一枝花，三途川的路太過孤單，有枝百合相伴好走一些。」</p><p> </p><p>        「所以說那天我果然看到哥了，車禍的時候。」</p><p> </p><p>         「看來你想起來了，本來永宅用他的能力讓你忘掉那件事。」崔誠允沉默了片刻又繼續說道，「我工作的時候你本應看不見我的，你那天差點也死了，要不是勝民拉住你。」</p><p> </p><p>         「長埈，我不是討厭你，但你別總是靠近我。」崔誠允望著李長埈語重心長的說道，「跟在陰間使者身邊會招致死亡的。」</p><p> </p><p>        「哥你不用擔心，我媽媽說我的命特別硬。」</p><p> </p><p>        崔誠允看著李長埈的開朗只是搖了搖頭沒再多說什麼，挑了幾枝花結了帳，兩人便離開了花店，走回酒吧的路上雖然嘴上說著不要，但崔誠允還是給金東炫買了軟糖，還細心的挑選了金東炫最常吃的那幾種。</p><p> </p><p>        回去的路上李長埈經過一個看板前突然被吸引了注意力，那是一塊小黑板，上頭手寫字體並不是太好看，只寫著塔羅占卜和一個箭頭往一旁商店的二樓指去。</p><p> </p><p>        「哥，我命真的很硬的，不信你跟我去看看塔羅牌！」</p><p> </p><p>        「我不相信那種東西。」崔誠允擺了擺手，頭也不回打算離去，他想起每一次李長埈總要求著自己跟他去算塔羅，強烈的既視感讓他有些觸動，「再說這種東西不是都要預約嗎？走吧。」</p><p> </p><p>        「兩個帥氣的哥哥要算塔羅牌嗎？」突然身後不知何時出現了一個女孩，看起來年紀比兩人小一些，一刀平的瀏海和白皙又圓潤的臉龐，身上穿著墨綠色的天鵝絨洋裝，看著特別像是日本娃娃，給人一種神秘陰森的感覺。</p><p> </p><p>        還不等李長埈反應，崔誠允拉著他的手直接拒絕了女孩的邀請，「不用了，謝謝。」</p><p> </p><p>        「因為我還是學徒可以現在免費幫哥哥們算塔羅哦，而且我覺得那個兇巴巴哥哥會很有興趣。」女孩臉上的笑容有些詭異，眨了眨眼看著崔誠允，似乎是非常肯定他們會答應。</p><p> </p><p>         「哥，就去看看吧。」李長埈似乎很興奮的拉了拉崔誠允，最後半推半就下崔誠允還是妥協了。</p><p> </p><p>        兩人跟著女孩走上房屋外頭的鐵制樓梯進入了二樓，迎面而來是一股迷幻的香氣，說不出到底是什麼氣味，但問著讓人忘卻煩憂，隨後映入眼簾的是水晶與書籍，還有各式各樣捕夢網等讓人著迷的小東西，看起來特別魔幻氣氛十足。</p><p> </p><p>        「這是什麼味道真好聞？」一向對於香氛十分感興趣的李長埈問道。</p><p> </p><p>       女孩只是笑道，「我自己隨便配的精油，我也忘了是什麼，不過這個香氣存在的目的也是為了讓人遺忘，但說不定也有反效果就是了。」</p><p> </p><p>        她讓李長埈坐下，一副牌在絨布上攤開成扇形，李長埈從裡頭挑了三張牌出來，女孩絲毫沒有學徒的生疏，手法流暢的攤開一張張牌。</p><p> </p><p>        戀人、死神與命運之輪。</p><p> </p><p>       隨著女孩又自己抽了幾張牌攤開，意味深長的看了崔誠允一眼後開口說道，「最近有正緣對象靠近，只不過這傢伙太膽小了不敢靠近你，記得告訴你的正緣大膽一點。」</p><p> </p><p>        「可是我連正緣是誰都不知道？」</p><p> </p><p>       「你知道的，他離你很近，而且一直一直跟在你身邊。」女孩說著意味深長的看了崔誠允一眼，李長埈突然意識到什麼強裝鎮定，但那紅透的耳根崔誠允盡收眼底。</p><p> </p><p>        「你啊最近有件大事要結束了，你要做出選擇，才有新的開始，所以你要仔細思考該怎麼做，但幸好總算這一世你們的命運開始轉動了……」女孩說著突然臉上的表情十分柔和，只是溫暖的微笑著。</p><p> </p><p>       「你們？」</p><p> </p><p>       「就是口誤別介意。」女孩攤了攤手笑道，隨後她溫和但卻非常堅定的看著李長埈，李長埈彷彿能看見女孩眼底深不可測的漩渦，「哥哥你只要記得你的選擇很重要。」</p><p> </p><p>        「選擇？」</p><p> </p><p>        「命運的事情我也不可以洩漏太多，未來面對選擇的時候好好思考一下吧！」女孩笑著揮手送客，只留下李長埈滿頭問號，怎麼覺得這塔羅牌越算他反而越迷惘了，難道因為是免費的。</p><p> </p><p>        他才剛要踏出門，突然想到女孩忽略了崔誠允，連忙又停下腳步回過頭，「對了誠允哥也要——」</p><p> </p><p>        「哥哥在開玩笑嗎？兇巴巴哥哥是個沒有未來的人，怎麼幫他占卜未來呢？」女孩彷彿品著一個笑話似的忍不住笑了起來。</p><p> </p><p>        「沒有未來的人……」李長埈突然想到崔誠允的真實身份，不禁突然覺得眼前女孩的笑容讓人毛骨悚然，崔誠允瞪了女孩一眼把李長埈推了出去，自己也緊跟在後頭。</p><p> </p><p>       「陰間使者。」在他準備關上門的時候，女孩突然嚴肅的喚了一聲，崔誠允停下動作，看著屋裡仍然坐在位置上的女孩。</p><p> </p><p>        嘆了口氣，打從一開始崔誠允便知道這女人是針對自己而來，叫上李長埈絕對只是她在尋開心，「不好好待在陰間煮湯，怎麼突然跑來人間玩了，孟婆？」</p><p> </p><p>        「我來不是要跟你鬥嘴的，我說了有事情要告訴你啊，兇巴巴哥哥。」孟婆吐了吐舌頭，沒好氣的翻了白眼，整個人聲音語調都與方才活潑的模樣截然不同。</p><p> </p><p>        「什麼事快說，讓長埈等太久會懷疑。」</p><p> </p><p>        「還真疼愛你家人類。」孟婆碎念了一句，隨後嚴肅了起來，看向崔誠允，「看你的樣子七星神還沒和你說過？他已經讓奪衣婆準備你家人類的壽衣了。」</p><p> </p><p>        「大烈哥他……」崔誠允握緊拳頭，他沒想到又一次，又是那麼快，命運又要來奪走李長埈。</p><p> </p><p>        孟婆嘆了一口氣，眨了眨眼，「我剛也說了你們的命運這一世總算是開始轉動了，七星神這次給了你們選擇。」</p><p> </p><p>        「大烈哥也這麼跟我說，但我根本不知道是什麼選擇。」</p><p> </p><p>        「七星神已經夠疼你了陰間使者，希望這次我們不會又在奈何橋上見面。」崔誠允還想說什麼，抬頭望去碰了一聲哪來了女孩的身影，只剩下一陣白霧，孟婆最後一句沒說完的話環繞在空中，漸漸的飄散，「對了，我給你一個禮物，也許你會喜歡。」</p><p> </p><p>        「哥，你們在說什麼呢？」已經下了樓的李長埈見崔誠允久久沒有下來，好奇的抬頭張望。</p><p> </p><p>        崔誠允看著空無一人的座位，默默的關上門只是對著李長埈搖了搖頭沒表示什麼。</p><p> </p><p>       走下生了鐵鏽的樓梯後卻發現李長埈整個人突然不對勁，愣在原地一動也不動，直勾勾盯著他看，眉頭微微皺著，瞪大了雙眼，雙唇微啓似乎想說什麼，但半天說不出話來。</p><p> </p><p>        「長埈啊，你怎麼了？」崔誠允有些慌張，立即上前晃著李長埈的肩，他想起孟婆說要給他禮物，心底突然感到不妙。</p><p> </p><p>        「我……」</p><p> </p><p>        李長埈喘著大氣，他感覺自己的腦袋快裂開似的，無盡的思念化作一滴淚滑落眼角。</p><p> </p><p>        「誠允哥，我們以前見過嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>-TBC<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>